Stroke is one of the most common diseases that result in disability or death worldwide. Ischemic/hemorrhagic injury and the subsequent inflammation account for the development and progression of this disease.
IL-20, a member of the IL-10 family, is a proinflammatory cytokine involved in pathogenesis of various inflammation-associated diseases.